The Redemption of Experiment 625
by taylorwwjd
Summary: One lonely night, 625 rethinks his past. How did he come to be what he is today? One shot. Read and review, please!


**PS – "Back to the Lab", my previous fanfiction on Lilo and Stitch, did not work out due to insane writer's block. This is my replacement, and has a lot of the lab in it too.**

**THE REDEMPTION OF EXPERIMENT 625**

**A Fanfiction Story**

**Experiment 625 had many moments he would wonder about in Gantu's ship during lonely nights. One that he remembered all too often was his vow, and the events that led up to it. This is the story.**

**625 had golden fur that seemed to glimmer and make you stare in awe when you looked at it in the sun or bright lights. Jumba had stopped making experiments because 625 was the ultimate creation.**

**Then came the fateful day when 625 would be paired up with experiment 624 in an attempt to gain a nuclear device that would help Jumba with new inventions, rather than creatures.**

**The nuclear device, the HyperGlow, was in an abandoned laboratory in Queltaquan. The whole place was dark and musty, and filled with the cobwebs of alien spiders with 80 legs. A lot of the machines had rust, and didn't work anymore.**

**625 knew this mission was clearly routine, but he felt rather uncomfortable. Then he knew why.**

"**Spiders," he thought aloud. 624 turned over and stared at him.**

"**Excuse me?" she asked.**

"**I hate the little creepy-crawlies. Just hate 'em. I like other bugs, especially cockroaches, but I can't stand spiders." 625 explained.**

"**You're very odd." She said in reply. 625 wasn't listening, he was still thinking about what his next move would be. That was simple – find the HyperGlow.**

"**Let's just find the HyperGlow and get out of here. Can't shake the feeling that something bad might happen. Like a spider might crawl up my leg and I'll freak out and fall off a platform." 625 stated. 624 rolled her eyes. 625 knew he was being paranoid, but spiders just spooked him.**

**625 saw it. The HyperGlow was on a big floating platform near the room's center. There was glass surrounding it, and a flow of plasma and broken parts, which were breaking off even as they walked, were littered in a small trench below it.**

**625 knew that this should be easy. His super-strength would take care of the glass. But there was something else. Something wasn't right. It was too easy. How could it just be that simple?**

**625 guessed it was not that easy for any other alien creature, and that he was just blowing it out of proportions.**

**The two experiments reached the center platform. Well, technically, 625 had. 624 was on the platform below it, waiting for 625 to grab the HyperGlow and toss it to her.**

**625 delivered a punch to the glass that shattered it to bits.**

**That's where things went horribly wrong.**

**Small chunks of the platforms fell, including 624's piece. It was floating in the plasma stream below, but it was melting away fast. Although 625 was built to be indestructible, 624 wasn't.**

**625 jumped to the flow below and by timing it right, landed on a broken chunk of machinery, just behind 624's. The plasma was heading for another chamber, which dump it into deep space. 625 had to rescue her.**

**625 jumped to her piece and picked her up. He threw her to a machine nearby and it picked her up and dumped her to the ground safely.**

**Unfortunately, 625 had thrown off his balance throwing her and, well, you can only guess what happened next.**

**625 sighed to himself, staring at his sandy color. Results of the plasma. He was not injured at all – in fact, he felt no pain. He was completely indestructible and could resist severe pain. Unfortunately, his fur had become permanently scorched. 625 remembered the next part.**

**A few days after the incident, 625 was staring through the windows of Jumba's Lab. It had been moved to a lava planet and although it was unbearably hot for 625, who had a built-in fur coat, the rent for Jumba was unbelievably cheap.**

**The lab was built underneath the lava's surface. 625 stared at the lava. It reminded him all too much of the HyperGlow incident. 625 sighed, knowing that the two experiments had never even retrieved the HyperGlow for Jumba. 625 didn't care anymore. He'd been robed of his glory and pride – his fur had become a bland sand color, and there was no way to receive his gold 'glowing' fur back.**

**624 came by to him. 625 muttered a few words.**

"**never again"**

"**Huh?" asked 624.**

"**Never again will I risk my life, pride, or glory just to save someone else." 625 vowed.**

"**You did the right thing." 624 said, softly.**

"**Yeah? But will doing the right thing ever bring back my pride? My glory?" 625 yelled angrily. 624 was taken aback, and walked off.**

**Over time, 626 was created as 625 turned into the lazy slob he was that day. But one day, 625 would have to decide if he would make his vow come true. The day started intensely, as everyone was awoken by the alarm.**

**The Galactic Federation had found them.**

**625 ran and hid in Jumba's main inventing room. GF (Galactic Federation) guards entered the room and 625 hid behind a toppled table. He wasn't found. He peered out the side as the giant viewscreen in the lab held the designs for 627.**

**A guard printed out a copy and tucked it away. Jumba attacked, trying to save his newest designs. 625 watched as Jumba was outnumbered. Something in him wanted to help. He almost stood up to show himself when he remembered his vow. He narrowed his eyebrows and just watched. The GF guards took 626 by surprise with a net gun.**

**They loaded up 626, Jumba, and multiple other experiments in their spaceship. 625 remained, along with 624 and about 30 other experiments.**

"**Come on, we can save them!" said 624, grabbing 625's hand to take him to the spaceship dock. 625 did not return the grip and backed away.**

"**Why should we?" he asked.**

"**Jumba needs you. Who's going to save him now? Who's going to stop them from locking him up?" 624 asked.**

"**I missed the point where that's my problem." 625 declared, before walking away. Suddenly, as he turned around the corner with 624 following him, about to make another case, a lone GF guard who had stayed behind sprayed them with some sort of mist. It instantly dehydrated them.**

**625, back in Gantu's ship, wondered about his future. Was it possible for him to ever redeem himself? 625 always denied – he was too fargone. But maybe someday, somehow, he'd find his inner strength. Maybe someday he would break his vow and finally redeem himself.**

**Maybe.**


End file.
